


How Far We've Come

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the 100 Words/Kids comment_fic prompt: Stranger Things, Jim Hopper + Eleven, being a father again is strange.On their way to the Snow Ball.





	How Far We've Come

_Look how far we’ve come together_ , Hopper mused to himself.   
  
Eleven (no, Jane) sat next to him in his truck, on their way to the annual Snow Ball at Hawkins Middle School. His heart swelled with a secret pride. Jane was finally getting the chance to have a real childhood. Well, adolescence.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Hopper imagined he saw Sara sitting next to him.  
  
But no, it was Jane, wringing her hands and fidgeting with her skirt. And that was okay too.  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
Jane nodded curtly. “Yes.”  
  
“Well,” Hopper laughed, “don’t be.”  
  
“Don’t laugh,” she grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
